A Hulk Christmas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Hulks come together to celebrate Christmas. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin.**

 **The Hulks belong to Marvel.**

* * *

 **A Hulk Christmas**

She-Hulk now used her apartment to shelter the other Hulks for Christmas. They all had homes, but they were considered monsters to those who didn't understand them. She quietly put Dyrin in a room to sleep, not wanting to frighten him with those who were moving in.

"He doesn't know they are moving in?" Rick Jones asked, now called A-Bomb.

"No. I want him to meet you all soon though." She-Hulk smiled. She then turned to Betty who was smiling sweetly. "And when will you become Red She-Hulk?"

"Perhaps, not just yet." She grinned.

"Anyway, where is young boy? We be leaving in the morning to bigger place anyway." Skaar said, now looking around for Dyrin.  
Dyrin's eyes suddenly opened wide, now hearing the deep new voices. Shocked, he slowly got out of bed and opened the door. The young 15 year old was about to panic!

"Dyrin, hold on there!" Bruce said, now grabbing him in his arms.

"B-Bruce, let go!"

"Not so fast. They're friends." Bruce said gently. Dyrin was still trying to escape, but Bruce tucked him under his arm.

"You're not going anywhere, kiddo." He chuckled. Skaar came forward and smiled at the young boy and sniffed at him.

"I like boy…boy is friend." Skaar smiled, now sniffing at him again.

"Now come on…ease up there, kiddo." A-Bomb chuckled, now coming closer and gently poking Dyrin in the sides.

"H-Hey!" Dyrin squirmed, now getting free of Bruce and falling to the floor gently.

"Oh, he's ticklish." A-Bomb smiled.

"I could have told you both that!" She-Hulk smiled. Dyrin got up gently and stood with his back to the wall, examining the new Hulks in the room.

"Kid needs some backbone." Red Hulk growled.

"I have backbone!" Dyrin snapped back.

"Doesn't seem like it." Red Hulk laughed. Dyrin's eyes flashed angrily and he was about to say something when Red Hulk noticed his eyes. "Huh? One blue and one green. What is this?!"

Dyrin looked away, and She-Hulk angrily looked at him.

"Stop it. That's enough." She-Hulk growled.

"I'm not going to deal with this." Dyrin said, now turning and walking towards the door. Betty jumped in his way.

"Whoa, slow down, there kiddo. My dad didn't mean anything." Betty said, now gently placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I just need to get some fresh air." Dyrin said.

"Nope. Can't let ya go too far, kiddo. Christmas is almost here and we need to stick together for Christmas traditions." A-Bomb smiled, now walking up behind him and picking him up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Dyrin begged.

"Sorry, no can do. Jennifer, where is that new place?"

"It's on the other side of town and it's safe form the public eye. We will have plenty of privacy." She smiled, now pointing to the car. Once they were all packed up, they began driving to the other part of town. Dyrin was placed right in between A-Bomb and Skaar, but he didn't make eye contact.

"Hey, c'mon kid. Look at us," A-Bomb whispered.

"We no mean to hurt boy feelings." Skaar said gently.

"I'm fine." Dyrin said, now placing sunglasses on, even though it was night. He then looked at them, but A-Bomb shook his head.

"No, kid. I want to see you without those. You don't need to hide from us." A-Bomb said, now trying to take off the glasses, but Dyrin gently moved away.

"We're here!" Jennifer smiled happily, as they drove up to an older looking house. Once they were inside and unpacked, they all began decorating from Christmas.

Dyrin began chopping firewood and the Hulks began decorating the tree and around the house. Soon, they were all done and ready for a dip in the hot tub in the back room.

"Everyone come on," Bruce smiled, now in Hulk form. He then saw Dyrin walk in with the firewood. "Come on!" He said, now scooping him up in his arms and making him leave the wood behind.

"Whoa! The firewood!" Dyrin said.  
"That can wait, now c'mon!" Hulk smiled, now walking in the room and seeing everyone already munching on Christmas cookies and drinking hot cocoa.

"Now I want everyone to talk about what they want for Christmas." She-Hulk smiled, now pointing at Dyrin. "You go first."

"I already have it. You, Jennifer! I met a new friend and I got it." Dyrin smiled.

"Aaawwwwwww," Jennifer smiled, now hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Jennifer!" Dyrin laughed, now hugging her back.

"Well, what I wanted for Christmas was for my family to be safe and sound and for you to be a part of my family, Dyrin." Jennifer added.

"Skaar happy to be with Hulk for Christmas." Skaar smiled, now gently nudging the Hulk, making him laugh.

"I'm happy we're all a real family and we finally have a place to call home for Christmas." Betty smiled.

"And I'm happy you are with me too, Skaar. And I'm happy we are all here together and no one has been harmed this year." Hulk said, now sinking back in the water and gently pulling Betty to him and making her laugh.

"What I want for Christmas is for a new tank!" Red Hulk said happily. But he glanced over and saw Dyrin still wearing his glasses and sighed. Betty nudged her father and gave him a serious look. Nodding back to her, he gently began to swim over towards Dyrin and Dyrin's eyes opened in shock behind the glasses. "But another thing I want for Christmas is for you to forgive me kid. I was wrong to tease you."

Dyrin froze but gave him a gentle smile and nodded. Red Hulk put his hand out and Dyrin happily shook it, accepting his apology.

"Now then, how about you take off those glasses, honey." Betty smiled.  
"Yeah, c'mon, kiddo." A-Bomb said, cornering him against the wall of the hot tub. "No need to hide from us."

"No need to hide from family. Especially on Christmas." Hulk smiled, now swimming closer and gently tugging on his glasses.  
Dyrin smiled and he finally took the glasses from his face, revealing his bright blue and green eyes. But instead of ridicule, he was met with kindness.

"Your eyes are awesome, kid!" A-Bomb smiled, now giving him a noogie.

"And no matter what, you're family to us," She-Hulk said, now swimming closer and tickling him.

"AH! NO!" Dyrin laughed, now tickling her back.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!" A-Bomb laughed, now jumping in and tickling Dyrin too. After a few minutes, they let him go.

"Let's go and have some dinner." Hulk smiled.

"I'm down." Red Hulk grinned, now rubbing his stomach.

"Race ya there!" Dyrin smiled, now jumping out and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey! Get back here!" Hulk laughed, now reaching out and trying to grab him.

"Kid, it's on!" A-Bomb laughed, now jumping out and running after him.

"Get kid!" Skaar added playfully.

And with that, they all ran to the kitchen and began to prepare a wonderful Christmas dinner for their new family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all liked it! Merry Merry Christmas!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
